Heartbroken
by Diddle10
Summary: "He slumped to the floor, sobs shaking his entire body. Tears were running down his face like rain on a window. He put his head in his arms and brought his knees up to his chest. This was even worse than the feelings he got while playing the piano in low tempo. This feeling was even worse than the last two times put together."


**Hey guys! Yes, another one-shot. This is my first SwissAus. I like this couple:) It was really fun to write. Well, enjoy:3**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

He could feel the music as his fingers danced across the keys of his beloved grand piano. If the tune was up tempo, he could feel the joy deep inside his chest. If the tune was low tempo, he could feel the sorrow wrap itself around his heart. He didn't often express these emotions to people, so it was great to feel them.

His violet eyes slid shut like they usually did when he played. Because of this he hadn't seen the man walk in to hear him play. The man leaned against the wall to his sanctuary, arms folded across his chest. He had a small smile on his face. The man had always enjoyed listening to the music that was produced in this room. It was magical.

He must have made a noise, for the man on the piano stopped playing. He opened his eyes and looked around to find what interrupted his soon to be masterpiece. When he found out what it was, he smiled.

"Hello, Vash," he greeted, sliding the cover of the piano keys. He smiled at Vash fondly. Vash nodded his greeting.

"I should really go," he stated. He started to walk to the door.

"Why are you leaving so soon? You never come to visit me anymore." Vash's back stiffened.

"It's complicated, Roderich."

"You always say that. Why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Roderich questioned him. Vash sighed.

"I think we should break up." There was a long pause. Roderich was stunned. Where had this come from?

"How long have you been thinking this?" he breathed out. He ran a shaky hand through his mahogany hair.

"A while," was the answer. Not again. This had already happened before.

"Why?" he murmured. He hadn't expected Vash to hear him.

"I can't be who you want me to be," he whispered,

"And who is that?" Vash turned around. A tear was sliding down his face.

"I'm not Elizaveta, Roderich. I never will be her."

"What does she have to do with anything?" he exclaimed.

"You still love her. I see it in your eyes." Another silence.

"That love isn't for her. I've never even felt that way about her. It's always been for you, even before we were together. I could never seem to get you out of my head," Roderich explained. Tears were forming at his eyes.

"I have to go," Vash said. Before Roderich could say anything else, he turned around and ran out of the room. As soon as he was gone, he let the tears fall. It always happened to him. First Gilbert, then Elizaveta, and now Vash. Nothing mattered anymore.

He smashed his hand on his piano. All it did was hurt him. He grabbed the piano bench and smashed it against his piano. Then he grabbed his violin and smashed it against the wall. By the end of his grieving he had destroyed every musical instrument he owned. He had never done that before.

He slumped to the floor, sobs shaking his entire body. Tears were running down his face like rain on a window. He put his head in his arms and brought his knees up to his chest. This was even worse than the feelings he got while playing the piano in low tempo. This feeling was even worse than the last two times put together.

A set of arms wrapped themselves around him. He looked up to see his son Feliciano. His auburn hair fell into his hazel eyes. For once he wasn't smiling. A single tear slid down his cheek.

"Papa, what happened?" he asked concerned. He wasn't supposed to come home from his private school in England for another week.

"How was school this year, son?" he asked wiping at his eyes and trying to look happy.

"Papa, what happened?" he repeated. Roderich sighed.

"Vash left us. But it's OK. Now I can spend more time with you!" The cheerfulness even sounded false to his ears. Feliciano hugged him again. This time he didn't hide his true feelings and let out all of the sadness that he wouldn't want Feliciano to feel. This heartbreak would be too much for him to handle.

* * *

**Horrible ending, I know. I hope you liked it! Review and tell me if you liked it. Also if you have any stories you want me to write, I'll see what I can do. It really depends on the couple.**


End file.
